The present invention was first described in Disclosure Document Number 463,936 filed on Oct. 21, 1999. There are no previously filed, nor currently any co-pending applications, anywhere in the world.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to outdoor clothing and, more particularly, to a four-sided double reversible hunter""s coat that has four different camouflage patterns that can be worn during hunting.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hunting and fishing are as old as humankind itself. Early man hunted in order to eat and survive. Hunter""s devised a variety of tools and equipment to aid in the hunt. Of great importance in a successful hunt was the need to quickly and invisibly approach the game in order to get a clear shot. Hunter""s eventually devised a variety of clothing to help keep themselves warm. It became popular to manufacture hunting clothing with patterns printed on the outer layer to help conceal the hunter from the game. Hunting as a necessity eventually has diminished but hunting as a sport has continued with great popularity. Everyone has seen hunter""s wearing outdoor jackets and pants in the popular orange and green camouflage patterns. One can choose from many different style and colors of these patterns for the different times of the year. As the seasons change it is desirable to have the camouflage pattern more closely match the foliage. This can require a hunter to purchase many different hunting jackets and pants and the like. This can become quite expensive for the average hunter.
Consequently, a need has been felt for a hunting jacket that has multiple camouflage patterns available for the hunter to wear. The development of the four sided double reversible hunter""s coat fulfills this need.
In the related art, there exists patents for garments that have reversible outer layers and methods for reversing the outer layer. Included with these patents are garments specifically designed for hunter""s having reversible outer layers. However, none of these garments are for a four-sided double reversible garment as in the present invention. More importantly, and of considerable relevance is U.S. Pat. No. 5,029,344 issued in the name of Shannon et al. which discloses a double reversible garment. The garment in Shannon et al. is disclosed as being a coat or skirt but is not specifically intended to be a hunter""s garment. Additionally, the garment in Shannon et al. uses a flexible strip as the coupling means to hold together the edges of at least one edge pair of the twin sheet members. This is in contrast to the double shell design in the present invention wherein the edges of the shells are stitched together and the garment is double reversed by pulling the inner shell through the outer shell through a zippered slit in the back of the garment. The garment in Shannon et al. has no such zipper and is reversed differently.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were considered related:
Consequently, a need has been felt for providing a four sided double reversible hunter""s and an improved method wherein the inner and outer shell are reversed to reveal additional outer layers of the coat.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a outdoor hunter""s coat having four possible outer fabric styles.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a coat with four different camouflage schemes that can be worn for a variety of hunting and fishing conditions during spring, summer, fall and winter.
It is another object of the present invention to be waterproof to keep the wearer warm and dry.
It is a feature of the present invention that the coat is reversible in that one of two sides can be chosen to be worn and double reversible in that an additional two sides can be chosen to be worn by pulling the inner coat layer through a zipper in the back of the coat.
It is a feature of the present invention to provide large, gusseted pockets with flaps secured by hook and loop fasteners.
Briefly described according to one embodiment of the present invention, a four sided double reversible coat is provided. Essentially, the invention is a outdoors style coat manufactured so that any one of four camouflage styles can be worn on the outer side. There is a spring, summer, fall, and winter camouflage style that can be worn as appropriate. Two nearly identical coat shells are stitched together on all sides. Each of the shells has one of the camouflage patterns printed on each side. The first two patterns are worn by reversing the coat as with conventional reversible garments. To use the second pattern the coat is turned inside out so that the inner layer is now exposed. The outer layer now serves as the inner layer. The remaining two patterns can be worn by pulling the inner coat shell through a zippered slit formed in the back of the coat from beneath the shoulder to just above the waist. The coat is also provided with large, gusseted pockets with flaps secured by hook and loop fasteners.